sentimientos
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: ¿Cómo quieres que este a tu lado cuando mi corazón se rompe cada vez que estas con ella? ¿Como dejo de lastimarte sino quiero que salgas de mi vida? ¿como amar a alguien que no te ve aun cuando son iguales? pesimo resumen solo lean si?
1. mi lugar en tu vida

**Mi lugar en tu vida**

Hoy te vi de nuevo no sé porque me atormento por ello hace tanto tiempo que tú y yo tomamos caminos diferentes, seguimos con nuestra vida, yo para olvidarte tú… tú para asegurar tu felicidad a su lado, pero mentí… mentí cada vez que te decía que me alegraba que hubieras encontrado a la persona adecuada para ti, mentí cada vez que me pedías un consejo para acercarte a ella, mentí cada vez que de dije que lloraba de felicidad y aún ahora te sigo mintiendo…

Esa persona que te enseño a vivir con la soledad en vez de sobrevivir a ella, aunque ya nunca experimentaras ese vacío porque _**ella**_ está contigo, todas las noches durante largo tiempo me pregunte ¿Por qué _**ella**_ y no yo? sabia la respuesta desde antes de formularme la pregunta siempre la amaste a ella y yo siempre fui tu AMIGA…. Tu MEJOR AMIGA, la única que supo cuanto la amabas mientras te escondías tras el silencio, la única presente cuando realizaste tu declaración porque según tú necesitabas apoyo, la primera en enterarse que le pedirías matrimonio, la dama de honor en tu boda y aún así no puedo describir el dolor inundándome desde aquel día….

Sabía que no podría soportarlo, no podría fingir por mucho tiempo si siempre estabas cerca, fue por eso que me aleje… preferí tener el mínimo contacto contigo para evitar que mi corazón terminara de romperse y las misiones me daban el pretexto perfecto, así ha pasado los años conservo tu amistad y huyo de mis sentimientos pero hoy….

Hoy cuando regresaba de mi última misión te vi con esa sonrisa que irradia felicidad, tomado de su mano mientras con la otra acariciabas suavemente su vientre, eso fue suficiente no necesite palabras para comprender, quería salir corriendo pero en ese momento me viste y no pude más que sonreírte con una de esas falsas sonrisas que cree tiempo atrás, te di una excusa cuando te acercaste para poder huir lo más rápido posible, pero no pude evitar tener que aceptar tu invitación , negarme hubiera sido aceptar que aún te amo y nadie debe saberlo…

Llegue a la torre entregue mi reporte y salí camine por las calles de la villa como un zombi sin dirigirme a un lugar en especifico, solo quería llorar pero no podía, al menos mientras estuviera rodeada de gente no quiero la lastima de nadie es suficiente con la que me tengo a mi misma no se cuanto tiempo estuve ni como llegue a mi departamento tampoco tengo idea de cómo logre alistarme para llegar pero eso no importa, heme aquí con los demás celebrando….

Celebrando que serás padre, en un momento todo quedo en silencio, _**ella**_ tomo la palabra y me pidió que fuera la madrina de su hijo o hija…. Como negarme _**ella**_ es mi amiga y tú… tú mi MEJOR AMIGO, porque aunque acepte mi lugar en tu vida no deja de doler amarte como lo hago mientras me mantengo en el silencio porque soy tu AMIGA… tu MEJOR AMIGA.


	2. culpa

CULPA

Eres mi MEJOR AMIGA eso siempre lo has sabido así como yo conozco perfectamente que tú sientes más que una amistad por mí, pero no puedo verte de esas manera y créeme que lo intente… lo intente desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentías, de la forma en que me mirabas y pensé que podrías llegar a amarte, después de todo siempre estuviste allí para mí con esa sonrisa tratando de llenar el vacío que habitaba en mi tratando que de la soledad no consumiera lo que me quedaba de mi alma… por eso empecé a salir un poco mas contigo tal vez solo era caminar por la villa después del entrenamiento, o quedarnos asentados con la mirada perdida en la nada pero no pude simplemente no lo logre cada vez que te miro o pienso en ti veo a MI COMPAÑERA, A MI AMIGA, A MI HERMANA y por eso te pido perdón… se que te he hecho daño todo este tiempo y no se con certeza cuál de todas las heridas que he causado duele más, **es egoísta** lo sé porque no he dejado que las heridas que cree cicatriz cuando me veo creando otra pero no puedo evitarlo eres mi MEJOR AMIGA y no me veo sin compartir mi felicidad contigo sinceramente no disfrutaría de ella sin saber que estas allí a mi lado…

Por eso duele, por eso la culpa no me abandona… de verdad pensaste que te creí cuando decías que llorabas de felicidad? Que saliste corriendo cuando _**ella**_ dijo que si quería estar conmigo para no estorbar? De verdad crees que no note la tristeza en tus ojos el día de mi boda? Claro que no! Desde el momento en que te dije que la amaba vi morir el brillo en tus ojos y con cada noticia que alegraba mi corazón lo vi extinguirse un poco más, esa es la razón de que mi felicidad no sea completa y nunca lo será hasta que tú seas feliz completamente feliz, debo saber que lograste superarme y tienes una vida donde el pilar no soy yo. Hoy cuando te vi me acaban de dar la mejor noticia de mi vida, no se cuanto tiempo estuviste observándonos antes de que me percatara de tu presencia pero al verte pude percibir claramente tus ojos totalmente cristalinos mirarnos… luego saliste huyendo tu excusa fue buena pero te conozco demasiado para saber que era una mentira tal y como cuando sonríes cada que nos encontramos.

Los demás (incluyéndote) creen que no me percato de tus sentimientos y tal vez es lo mejor no quiero más reproches que los que me hace mi propia conciencia, _**ella **_te ha pedido que seas la madrina de nuestro hijo o hija y tú solo volviste a esbozar esa falsa sonrisa y aceptaste todos lo celebraron y yo solo puedo sentirme aun mas culpable, porque es realmente detestable lo feliz que me hace eso, porque puedo ver como **una vez más te he herido…** no lloraras eso lo sé no al menos no mientras estés rodeada de gente pero en cuanto llegues a tu departamento lloraras como lo has hecho esta tarde, el maquillaje lo cubre ante los demás pero hace mucho que he aprendido a mirar bajo esa mascara… eso no hace más que acrecentar mi culpa eres mi mejor amiga debería protegerte en vez de lastimarte pero **¿CÓMO TE PROTEJO DE TUS PROPIOS SENTIMIENTOS? ¿CÓMO TE PROTEJO SIN SACARTE DE MI VIDA? ¿SIN DEJAR DE COMPARTIR MI FELICIDAD CONTIGO? ¿DE MIRARTE COMO LA HERMANA QUE NUNCA TUVE?** Culpa… ese sentimiento se ha quedado clavado en mí… culpa por herirte, por no poder alejarme de ti aún cuando cada día que veo tus ojos están cada vez más vacios….

Quisiera poder devolverte la sonrisa que perdiste, desearía que fueras feliz otra vez como cuando éramos un equipo, sin heridas que no cicatrizan sin lagrimas que ocultas a los demás que egoísta puedo llegar a ser… deseo tu felicidad para que la culpa se vaya, para que todo vuelva a ser como antes… te acercas a mí y te despides te abrazo muy fuerte para que sepas que eres importante que no debes estar triste, no sé si es lo correcto solo deseo hacerte saber que eres importante… que te quiero… cuando te suelto sonríes con esa sonrisa franca que se oculta desde hace tanto, nuevamente mi conciencia me recrimina **¿CÓMO PUEDES SER FELIZ SI DESTRUISTE ESA SONRISA QUE EVITO QUE CALLERAS EN LA OSCURIDAD MILES DE VECES? ¿CÓMO PUEDES SONREÍR SI SABES QUE EN CUANTO ESTÉ SOLA VA A LLORAR?** Te veo abrazarla también sonríes nuevamente es falsa esa sonrisa, nadie puede notar la diferencia salvo yo pero no se qué hacer o decir para verte sonreír sinceramente de nuevo y el ¿Cómo? Regresa a mi cabeza, ¿hace cuanto tiempo se instalo? no lo sé pero da vueltas una y otra vez sin que pueda hallar una respuesta. Culpa eso es lo que siento cuando te veo, culpa es lo que queda por todo el daño que te he causado y aun sigo causándote _**CULPA**_ ese es mi camino y finalmente mi castigo


	3. vacio

Vacio

¿por qué me abrazaste? ¿por que me haces esto? ¿acaso estas consciente del daño que me hace tu cercanía? soy tu amiga eso lo tengo claro pero no puedo evitar albergar una pequeñisima esperanza cada vez que tienes un gesto como este hacia mi, me abrazas como si tuvieras miedo de perderme como si yo fuera lo único importante en ese momento y yo no hago más que pensar que tal vez en el fondo tu sientes lo mismo que yo, que tal vez solo estas con ella porque no quieres perder mi amistad si lo nuestro saliera mal... explicaciones vanas y tontas eso son pero no puedo evitar creer que son verdad para así aliviar un poco mi suplicio, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que no estarías con _ella_ si no la amaras TE AMO dos malditas palabras que solo que solo le has dicho a ella ¿cuantas veces lo dijiste esta noche? Las mismas que desee estar en su lugar para ser yo quien se reflejara en tus ojos, quien te hiciera sonreír, a quien tomaras de la mano, a quien felicitaran porque tendría a tu hijo... tu hijo...

¿cuanto he divagado? ¿cuanto he soñado despierta? Que el sol se asoma y a acabado la noche y nuevamente no he dormido, creo que el insomnio se ha vuelto mi compañero frecuente sobretodo en estas noches donde los recuerdos se agolpan en mi cabeza TE AMO ¿debí decirlo? ¿ debí arriesgarme a confesarte que no era una locura de adolescente sino la verdad que guarde tantos años? De nada sirve hacerme estas preguntas, la verdad es que ya nada puedo remediar estas con ella, y yo... yo solo me aferro a mis recuerdos a tu lado para poder sobrevivir a esta agonía. Las lágrimas vuelven a salir de mis ojos menos mal que hoy tengo el día libre no me creo capaz de salir de casa por dios! ahora caigo en cuenta de lo que he hecho al aceptar esa proposición a hora tendré que estar cerca de ella y de ti, tendré que verte en cada cumpleaños y reunión que se organice ¿porque demonios acepte? ¿acaso soy tan masoquista que no concibo mi vida sin atormentarme viéndote con ella?

Creo que lo hizo a propósito... no a quien quiero engañar _**ella **_seria incapaz de de hacer algo así, es tan inocente que no podría pensar en dañar a los demás a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, ¿es por eso que te enamoraste de _ella _cierto? SÍ por que _ella _es tan diferente a mi y tan igual a ti de cierta forma que al final fue lo que los unió, en ella no hay segundas intenciones y aún su cara más oscura es clara como la luna cuando esta llena, es por ello que lograste ver esa luz de entre todas las que esperaban tu regreso, ahora entiendo como se siente la soledad… la verdadera soledad porque aún rodeada de gente de tanta gente que me quiere sigo sintiéndome sola y vacía...

Vacío es la palabra que define el verdadero sentimiento de la soledad un dolor eterno que no disminuye nunca, que no te abandona nunca, que no puedes olvidar o sustituir _VACÍO..._ como un hueco en el pecho donde todas las emociones se pierden cuando apenas alcanzan a notarse, como un mal presentimiento eterno, ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo se puede volver a vivir si ni siquiera tienes fuerza para intentar sobrevivir? Porque el morir hoy o despertar mañana no significa nada, porque comer no es más que un acto reflejo, porque el trabajo no es más que un pretexto para no pensar, para intentar concentrarte en otra cosa para ignorar el vacío que crece cada vez que te veo a su lado, cada vez que esa sonrisa imperceptible se ensancha y es por dedicada a ella, cada que termino diciendo lo _"FELIZ"_ que me siento por verlos juntos.

Una vez más miro tu fotografía las lágrimas no cesan si sigo a este paso moriré de deshidratación y aun así el vacío no desaparecerá quisiera olvidarte pero tengo miedo... ¿si realmente lo hiciera el vacío acabaría conmigo? O ¿se iría con tu recuerdo? Mis ojos comienzan a pesar seguramente por el cansancio a vuelto a caer la noche lo que significa que he pasado toda la noche y el día llorando, definitivamente no es bueno para la salud pero el vacio no cesa cada dia crece más, cada día duele más y sigue allí incluso cuando el cansancio me vence como ahora, duermo porque mi cuerpo lo necesita no porque lo desee, porque hasta en ese momento estas presente porque _TU ERES EL VACÍO.._.


	4. Reflejo

REFLEJO

Es curioso como la vida nos muestra nuestro propio reflejo sin la necesidad de un espejo, es más curioso cómo podemos estar frente a ese reflejo y ni siquiera notarlo el dolor nos ciega, nos encierra en esa soledad que creemos exclusiva de nosotros y no vemos cuantas personas a nuestro alrededor están sufriendo nuestro mismo dolor… o que somos nosotros las personas que causamos ese dolor en otros…que no daría porque lograras verme aunque fuera un segundo, mataría porque me miraras en la forma en que lo miras a _**él**_ un solo momento porque yo soy tu reflejo.

Un reflejo perfecto tan perfecto que pasa desapercibido ante ti…. **TE AMO** **POR ESO ** _**SIGO AQUÍ ESPERANDO QUE VEAS MIS OJOS ROJOS DE TANTO LLORAR Y LAS OJERAS QUE SE HAN APODERADO DE MI CARA POR LAS NOCHES DE INSOMNIO PENSANDO EN TI**__,_ que nuestros encuentros en la calle nos son fortuitos sino el resultado de una larga espera para mirarte un momento para oír tu voz aún cuando lo que pronuncies sea un simple hola, desearía que pudieras ver mi alma desgarrarse cada vez que te acercas a _**él**_ y le regalas un sonrisa que juro has ensayado por horas para que sea perfecta, para evitar que las miradas curiosas de los demás tengan siquiera una pista de cómo tu corazón ya roto termina de ser triturado cada vez que oyes lo feliz que es…

Puedo ver en tus ojos ese deseo de llorar de golpearlo hasta que logre entender lo triste que estas por _**él,**_ hasta que comprenda que es lo único que te importa… **NO SABES CÓMO DESEARÍA ESTAR EN SU LUGAR** no por que desee verter sufrir eso es lo último que pretendo porque como tú yo sufro por el amor de una persona que nunca se dará cuenta de mi existencia aún cuando pase mi vida junto a ella… me he desviado del tema pero no puedo evitarlo cuando me hundo en tu recuerdo no puedo evadir pensar en lo mucho que deseo, que anhelo, que sueño con el día que me veas y notes tu reflejo en mi, en riesgo de sonar arrogante tengo que decir que mi dolor es más grande que el tuyo porque tu sufres por verlo feliz y eso seguramente da algo de consuelo a tu alma dentro del enorme vacío que crea el dolor, mientras yo no puedo parar de llorar por verte así triste, débil, decaída engañando al mundo con una sonrisa que si no fuera por lo mucho que ha sido ensayada no engañaría ni al espejo en que te miras cada mañana…

Cada mañana me levanto con la triste esperanza de que hoy me miraras y encontraras tus mismos sentimientos con la misma intensidad con el mismo dolor con el mismo propósito… la felicidad, créeme si te digo que no me pesaría tanto cargar con este mundo que se cae a pedazos cada que te miro, si fueras feliz si una sonrisa espontanea escapara de tus labios en vez de esa sobrensayada mueca que has decidido mostrar al mundo… creo fervientemente que olvidarlo traería esa alegría que tenia tu rostro, creo también que te aferras de forma tonta a quererlo, que pudieras dar el primer paso para deshacerte del sufrimiento que _**él**_ te causa.. Pero no _TE AFERRAS DE FORMA MASOQUISTA_ a ese sentimiento mostrando **un rostro que no es el tuyo,** que sin importar cuánto intentes **NUNCA SERA EL TUYO**

Mira si mi atrevimiento es grande aventurarme a decirte cosas que soy incapaz de hacer o siquiera pensar **mi vida es una mera actuación, una máscara para que nadie pueda ver a través de ella para que nunca se den cuenta de las cosas que me lastiman desgraciadamente esta tan bien hecha que ni siquiera tú has podido ver que hay detrás a pesar de todos nuestros años juntos…. **Pero como podrías ver lo que hay oculto si nunca me has mirado, nunca has detenido tus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos en mí, he soñado despierto con poder decirte todo esto, con mirarte a los ojos y verme allí, dibujado en ellos contemplando mi reflejo y sonreír… sonreír tontamente porque estas frente a mi viéndote en mis ojos porque contemplas tu propio reflejo…


	5. alguién

Me alegra a ver recibido comentarios la verdad es que tengo tiempo escribiendo pero nunca me había animado a subir una historia hasta hace poco bueno les dejo este cap y al final responderé los rewies 

ALGUIÉN

La vida puede plantarte cara con cosas tan absurdas que parece se burla de ti en un momento y no deja nada para permitirte pensar… es penoso pero tengo que aceptar que no tengo nada que perder ya, tu estas allí con _**ella**_ y seguirás allí sin importar lo que pase sabes HOY TUVE LA IDEA DE TEÑIR MI CABELLO, CAMBIAR MI ROPA, MI FORMA DE CAMINAR Y HABLAR PARA VOLVERME OTRA PERSONA, una persona que no sufra por un amor no correspondido, una persona que sonría de verdad sin ocultar su pasado su presente e imagine un futuro feliz pero que tiene que ver lo que te acabo de decir con lo primero que mencione…. Lo que ha estado sucediendo en mi vida eso es lo que no me deja pensar porque hoy cuando llegue a casa me encontré como desde hace algunas noches una flor en mi puerta pero no cualquier flor era una anemona **tu sabes lo que significa una flor como esa** verdad? Después de todo **fue la primera flor que le regalaste**, e igual que lo hicieran conmigo la dejaste en su puerta una noche sin que te notaran. Se han removido muchos recuerdos pero aun así no puedo dejar de mirarla _**¿soy estúpida por tener la esperanza que hallas sido tú quien la dejo?**_ O ¿soy tan masoquista para hacerme creerlo porque sé que al final terminare llorando?

Que irónico me he quejado por llorar cada vez que recuerdo cuanto te amo y que tú no lo haces y al ver esa flor allí las lagrimas salieron involuntariamente de mis ojos, **alegría…** creo que así se llama hace tanto tiempo que olvide ese sentimiento creyendo que era solo un espejismo que alguna vez tuve frente a mi pero parece tan real tan… inconcebible que me pregunto si realmente no habré muerto en una misión y este es el pago por mis penas, las flores han llegado constantemente primero _**una cala, después una rosa, la siguiente fue un tulipán y finalmente hoy una anemona **_cada una con un significado especial cada una un grito de amor de un corazón desesperado por mostrar su sentir, por sentirse correspondido aunque sea en una milésima parte de lo que es su amor… siento que comprendo a esta alma atormentada pues mis sentimientos son iguales amo sin amor.

**Sueño con quien no debo**, pienso en lo que no será y creo lo que nunca pasará pero aun así no me arrepiento, verte sonreír como no lo habías hecho en años vale que cada día mi alma se seque, que mi corazón se rompa y que mis lagrimas terminen empapando la almohada… puedo ser una total tonta por pensar de esa forma pero no se qué más puedo hacer HE INTENTADO SEGUIR LOS 20 CONSEJOS PARA OLVIDAR UN AMOR PERO POR CADA UNO DE ELLOS ENCONTRÉ TRES RAZONES PARA RECORDARTE, he intentado dejar de pensar en ti para pensar en mi pero jamás lo he conseguido, camino a través de las calles sin idea de a dónde voy o quien me cruzo en el camino respondo en automático cuando escucho mi nombre para que a nadie le parezca rara mi actitud aunque últimamente cada que camino a casa me pregunto si encontrare otra flor en la entrada y no dejo de soñar con que serás tu quién la haya dejado, pero a la vez, me pregunto quién puede ser porque en el fondo se que no eres tu se que nunca serás tú… **que tonta debo ser aferrándome a sueños tontos a ilusiones que debieron morir el día que de tu boca salieron las palabras te amo y no fueron dirigidas a mí. **

Pero aún así seguí pensando en que me mirarías en que te percatarías de mi presencia y no como la de una amiga sino como la de una mujer, **UNA MUJER QUE TE AMA… QUE TE HA AMADO DESDE QUE TIENE USO DE RAZÓN **una mujer que no tiene que buscar a alguien a quien entregar su corazón porque ya tiene a ese alguien a su lado aunque él no se dé cuenta sabes desde que empezaron a llegar las flores me pregunto si yo podría ser ese alguien especial para otra persona y si esa persona sufrirá por mi todo lo que yo lo hago por ti dime crees que existe alguien así? Capaz de dar su vida por mi capaz de mirarme como yo te miro sin lastima sin rencor sin intentar saber qué es lo que pienso porque lo sabe de antemano…. Me gustaría mucho que si que hubiera alguien así porque entonces solo entonces existiría una posibilidad de dejar de amarte, de lograr olvidarte pero **sinceramente no creo que exista alguien para mi…..**

Bueno a ori-chan le mande un larga explicación del porque del fic pero creo que todos merecen una explicación así que aquí va resumido y algunas cosas que creo recordar omití en mi explicación a ori-chan.

1.- La idea originalmente era un one-shot que es el primer cap (escrito hace algunos años) pero a una amiga le encanto cuando se lo mostré recientemente y me animo a escribir mas 

2.- no puse nombres porque me gusta la idea de que cada quien le ponga a su pareja favorita 

3.- mi pareja favorita es el sasuhina aunque las demás no me molestan por lo que aun no decido quien es la que llora si hinata o sakura

4.- hasta ahora he puesto todo como un dialogo interno de cada personaje es un poco tedioso lo sé pero así me salen las ideas intentare agregarle diálogos para que no sea tan tedioso

Bueno creo que esto responde a algunas dudas respecto al fi casi que solo me queda darles las gracias por leer mi fic decir que actualizarte tan pronto me sea posible.

Si se que este cap no estuvo tan dramático como los anteriores pero créanme es necesario para hilar lo que pasara no soy buena con los finales felices pero intentare darle uno a este fic así que no desesperen estoy por terminar la escuela y tendré tiempo para escribir y actualizar como se debe gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto 

PD y también de leer con calma tus fics ori-chan 


	6. Él

Él

No sé por dónde empezar si por describirte el enorme dolor que siento cada vez que sonríes al ver una flor frente a tu puerta o hacerte saber las ganas que tengo de asesinarlo cada vez que lo veo rondando por tu departamento porque aunque no tengo la seguridad todo me indica que es _**él**_quien se atreve a dejarte esas flores, flores que también regala a su mujer, su esposa, la madre de su hijo… la rabia me consume en cada momento no soporto verlo caminando por la calle con un ramo de flores porque sé que TUVO EL ATREVIMIENTO DE DEJARTE UNA** COMO SI TÚ MERECIERAS SOLO LAS SOBRAS DE SU AMOR **como si no fueras suficiente para él…

Me pregunto cómo es que se atreve a jugar así contigo acaso no fue ya suficiente el daño que causo al no saber apreciarte para que ahora se atreva tomarte como un juguete… ERES UNA PERSONA LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ y _**él**_ se pone a jugar aún con todo lo que ha pasado de verdad, no pensé que fuera capaz de hacer eso mira que tener el privilegio de tener lo que yo deseare toda la vida y**el imbécil lo está tomando como un juego para alimentar su estúpido ego,** para sentirse todo poderoso, lo que daría por ir y romperle la cara inmediatamente para que se dé cuenta que no puede tratarte como a una muñeca que compras y desechas cuando te ha aburrido, _**él**_ es importante para mi es parte de la familia que no he tenido en años pero en este momento **NO PUEDO EVITAR ODIARLO ABORRECERLO DESEAR DESAPARECERLO DE FAZ DE LA TIERRA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS**, pero… si lo hago me odiarías? Podrías perdonarme alejar de ti a la persona que significa para ti lo mismo que tú para mí? Podría _**ella**_ perdonarme por matarlo por dejar sin padre a su hijo…. Ninguna de las dos lo haría ninguna de las dos podría seguir sin verlo porque ambas lo aman al punto de dar su vida por _**él**_**.**

Y aquíviene otra vez caminado con un gran ramo de claveles me saluda y sonríe tontamente como si yo no supiera lo que esta haciendo pero no puedo decir nada no puedo reclamarle como me gustaría pero no puedo al menos no por ahora… cuando lo atrape en el acto de verdad pedir piedad conocerá mi furia no importa si pongo mis sentimientos al descubierto, no importara ya si el resto de la aldea se da cuenta de lo que he escondido, de mi secreto tormento que no me deja descansar por las noches y que me motiva a estar despierto por durante el día, y es que aún no entiendo, CADA NOCHE DESDE QUE APRECIO LA PRIMERA FLOR VIGILO TU PUERTA para **poder sorprenderlo para gritarle** sus verdades: cuan despreciable me resulta su actitud, **cuanto me asquea que pretenda tenerte como su querida mientras se exhibe con la mujer que decidió tomar por esposa**, cuanto me ha decepcionado porque yo confiaba en _**él**_ porque nunca me hubiera atrevido a pensar siguiera tal bajeza de su parte aún con los errores que cometió en el pasado Y SIEMPRE BURLA MI VIGILANCIA siempre en el momento que me doy cuenta ya esta allí una nueva flor ante tu puerta.

Siento que no puedo hacer nada **cada vez que pienso en tomarla apareces ante la puerta,** tan soberbia tan hermosa que simplemente no puedo mas que quedarme embobado mirándote como la tomas delicadamente y la colocas en el jarrón junto con las demás frente a las ventana y **SIENTO COMO MI CORAZÓN UNA VEZ MÁS TERMINA HACIÉNDOSE TRIZAS** por lo que me retiro silencioso para que no te percates que estuve allí y otra vez esta allí, _**él**_ con ese ramo entre las manos entregándoselo a su compañera que lo acepta con una sonrisa y parten rumbo a su hogar…

NO HE PODIDO EVITAR CONTAR LAS FLORES UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ y siempre es el mismo resultado el ramo no esta completo sin ninguna duda falta una flor, flor que aparece frente a tu puerta sin falta cada día y con ello **LOS DESEOS ASESINOS QUE ESTÁN OCULTOS EN EL FONDO DE MI ALMA EMERGEN** y piden tomar el control de mi cuerpo para deshacerme de _**él**_ para obligarlo a dejar de jugar con tú amor, un amor que nunca será mío una amor que deberé proteger aún a tu costa pues aunque nunca me ames siempre te protegeré, aunque nunca me notes siempre estaré allí velando por ti porque yo te amo como tú lo amas a _**él **_ porque **JAMÁS DEJARAS DE SER LO ÚNICO QUE ME MANTIENE CUERDO EN MEDIO DE MI SOLEDAD,** porque sé que no soy lo que algún día deseaste, lo que siempre has soñado no soy siquiera alguien a quien te dignaras a mirar pero te protegeré aún a costa de ganarme tu odio siempre TE PROTEGERÉ DE Ti DE Mí Y DE _**ÉL…**_

Gracias por los comentarios se que dije que incluiría diálogos pero tendrá que ser para otra este cap y el siguiente ya los tenia listos (salieron en medio de un examen, de verdad la inspiración te llega en el momento más extraño)

Mi cabecita loca ha estado pensando en un final que nadie ha considerado y estoy pensando seriamente en tomarlo así pero ya vere con que nueva locura salgo a la hora de escribir nos leemos pronto


	7. Flores

Siento la demora no mentiré y diré que no podía escribir o algo por el estilo la verdad es que no había tenido animos de subir los sig cap pero ya estoy de regreso espero me perdonen y para tratar de convencerlos hoy subiré cuatro cap que ya tenía listos. Asi como dire algunas cosa respecto al cap en su momento

FLORES

Comencé a comprar flores decidí que cada día será una conquista no importa que ya haya logrado que ella esté a mi lado no importa que la gente mi mire raro por hacerlo, cada día una flor diferente que le diga lo que a mí me cuesta tanto decirle que le exprese lo que yo ante mi falta de sutileza y mi torpe labia no me atrevo, calas, rosas, claveles, anemonas, tulipanes, margaritas, geranios, amapolas, nunca le tome importancia a la existencia de tantas para mi eran solo un bonito adorno, más hoy se que pueden expresar tantas cosas… y me pregunto si debería regalarte algunas en tu cumpleaños eres mi amiga y a pesar de los años juntos nunca lo he hecho, se que a _**ella**_ no le molestaría se que sería muy feliz _**SI PUDIERA MOSTRAR MI APRECIO POR TI COMO ANTES **_pero no le puedo decir por qué las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros sería muy doloroso y conociéndola se sentiría culpable por nuestra felicidad porque aunque no lo parezca _**ella **_siempre esconde lo que siente realmente, siempre sonríe para que los demás no se preocupen, es fuerte eso es obvio pero las personas no entienden cuan débil puede ser en ocasiones, no la han visto desmoronarse en silencio para que nadie sienta pena por ella para no cambiar la imagen que tienen…

Tú en cambio eres transparente como el agua que corre en el rio a las afueras de la aldea o al menos así me lo pareces, puedo ver claramente a través de ti y eso me duele… me duele porque veo **COMO TE HE DESTROZADO** cada día con el paso de los años desde que éramos niños, **con mi indiferencia, con mi lejanía y finalmente con lo único que puedo ofrecerte mi amistad** y tú lo has soportado en silencio absoluto sin reclamos sin gritos sin un solo golpe o al menos una mirada reprobatoria ante mi comportamiento hacia ti, como ME GUSTARÍA QUE POR UNA VEZ… al menos una vez ME GRITARAS TODO ESO QUE SIENTES que dijeras que me desprecias, que odias el tener sentimientos por mí y que al final yo de una u otra forma te haya relegado al papel más te ha hecho sufrir el de mi mejor amiga…..

Sabes por una vez tratare de no pensar en cuanto daño es el que te hago cuando me acerco a ti dime **¿TE GUSTARÍAN FLORES PARA TU CUMPLEAÑOS?** Si quieres podría llenar tu departamento de ellas ¿claveles o rosas? o tal vez prefieras las calas **es increíble lo poco que te conozco** lo poco que se de ti cuando apuesto a que tú sabes todo de mi…. Siempre lo has sabido, sabes interpretarme mejor que yo mismo y por eso me _**pregunto porque sigues aquí cuando podrías abandonarme ir y buscar tu felicidad alguien que te ame como tú lo mereces,**_ alguien que te regale flores todos los días cada día una flor diferente cada día una renovación de ese amor tan profundo que es INQUEBRANTABLE como parece serlo tu CORAZÓN.

Estoy seguro que si fuera yo no habría soportado todo lo que tú has hecho hace tiempo ya que hubiera buscado una salida tal vez la salida fácil aunque ninguna salida es fácil realmente… hay algo que no se si contarte es acerca de _**ella **_aún cuando todo parece estar bien entre nosotros últimamente la noto pensativa y extraña no se tal vez sea solo mi percepción o es el embarazo lo que la tiene así, pero **no puedo evitar sentir miedo…** miedo de que se haya dado cuenta de que SIGUE ENAMORADA DE _**ÉL **_porque _**él **_no la amo nunca como lo hago yo porque esa es la **VERDADERA RAZÓN** por la que emprendí la tarea de obsequiarle flores cada día por **inseguridad, miedo, temor angustia** llámalo como quieras solo sé que no quiero que se valla de mi lado no quiero volver a estar solo _**NO QUIERO PERDER LO ÚNICO QUE REALMENTE HE AMADO….**_

**Biankis Uchiha** se que se vuelve muy confuso sin nombres hasta para mí lo es pero así concebí la idea así que espero me tengas paciencia y a partir del próximo cap tratare de poner algún marcador para que no te pierdas

**Chany-sensei ** que bueno que te ha gustado espero que soportes las locas ideas de mi cabeza y yo nunca dije que fuera sasuke tal vez si tal vez no

**Aquae **si me encanto la idea de que cada quien pusiera a los personajes en el lugar que gustara es que suelo desvariar un poco asi que pensé que alguien mas lo haría y allí esta el resultado


	8. Mentiras

Este cap me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo lo tenía hasta la mitad donde entre en una crisis creativa además de una depresión así que no podía terminarlo pero lo hice no sé si bien pero me gusto como quedo espero que a ustedes también

MENTIRAS

Que tonta **una vez más estoy llorando**, tonta porque sabía, muy dentro de mí sabía que no podrías ser tú la persona que dejaba las flores en mi puerta, no podrías ser la persona que me declara su **amor en silencio** quien hablaba de una eternidad juntos y no de un quizás, pero por un instante realmente lo creí cuando te vi con ese ramo en las manos, un ramo de las mismas flores que encontré en mi puerta esa noche, fui tan inmensamente feliz en ese momento que no me importo que me dieras las mismas flores que a _**ella,**_ que tu esposa fuera quien tuviera todo un ramo y yo solo una porque tal vez solo tal vez ella fuera **TU ESPOSA** pero yo podría ser TU MUJER…. Que estúpida verdad? nunca harías algo así no me pondré filosófica y diré que no lo harías porque eso ofendería mi dignidad o es alejarme del estatus de persona para dejarme en un simple objeto de desecho, no la verdad es que no lo harías por UNA SIMPLE RAZÓN NO ME AMAS, ni me amaras porque sabes que soy una mujer pero no me miras como una….

Hoy te encontré y pude percibir inmediatamente que algo te perturbaba, tu mirada es opaca sin ese característico brillo que hizo que me enamorada de ti, mi alma se hundió cuando clavaste tu mirada en mi y esta estaba llena de incertidumbre y miedo no entendí el porqué si hasta solo unos días era aún más brillante de lo que pueda recordar y tu sonrisa aunque apenas perceptible siempre resplandeciente parecía más uno de mis gestos preensayados antes de salir de casa para evadir las pregunta de todos, y una vez más me mentí QUISE CREER QUE ERA POR MÍ, **imagine que era la culpa** mezclada con ese raro sentimiento que llamamos amor, ese deseo de querer poseer algo que sabes que no puede ser porque simplemente _**desperdiciaste la oportunidad**_ que tuviste en algún momento mientras los recuerdos te atormentan peguntándote si hiciste lo correcto al huir de tus sentimientos, si fue bueno ignorar lo que te gritaba el corazón para hacer caso a lo que te aconsejaba la razón … una razón que podría por primera estar equivocada.

Y tuve que preguntar no sé porque, si porque mi conciencia no me dejaba decir que debía parar de imaginar algo que no sucedería, o porque en mi pequeña burbuja esperaba por contestación un me he dado cuenta de que no la amo como yo creía, no lo sé… tal vez solo fue mi espíritu masoquista quien me impulso a preguntar para que terminara en esta situación como miles de veces antes… solo una necia como yo no _**acepta que jamás tendrá cabida en tu vida**_ de otra forma más que como una amiga pero oírte hablar de algo que jamás se ha visto en ti, me mata inseguridad miedo angustia son palabras que jamás espere escuchar salir de tu boca, se bien cuantas veces los has experimentado pero hasta ahora **JAMÁS TE HABÍAS ATREVIDO A ACEPTAR QUE ESTABAN EN TI.**

La lluvia cae seguramente ya estás en tu casa con _**ella**_ SEGURAMENTE LA ABRAZAS para que no pase frio o tal vez solo te sientas junto a ella porque se encuentra dormida, miro la lluvia, mis lagrimas se han detenido tal parece que fueron sustituidas por el agua que cae no me gusta la lluvia me recuerda **mi desdicha, mi soledad mi amor no correspondido, **no te odio incluso creo que en el fondo de mi alma te lo agradezco porque siempre has sido sincero conmigo porque me has hablado con la verdad en cambio yo **NO PUEDO RECORDAR LAS VECES QUE TE MENTÍ** y las que seguramente lo hare, mi vida es una mentira una que yo misma construí porque quise pensar que dentro de ella estaba a salvo del dolor pero no mi mentira termino causándome más daño porque me hace pensar cosas que jamás sucederán cuando lo único verdadero en mi vida es el dolor y esas flores que aparecen en mi puerta cada noche dándome esperanzas para el amanecer

Ha si no lo olvide el marcador queda así

H1- es el esposo

M1- es la amiga enamorada

H2- es el amigo de ambos

Y los cap hasta aquí quedan

Cap1- M1

Cap2-H1

Cap3-M1

Cap4-H2

Cap5-M1

Cap6-H2

Cap7-H1

Cap8-M1

Y de aki en adelante solo pondré el marcador después del titulo para que sepan quién es


	9. Incertidumbre

Este y el siguiente son una pequeña dedicatoria para una persona que se fue y esta vez para no volver pero que se queda en mi para siempre disfruten el cap.

ha casi lo olvidaba en este cap me permito presentarles a _ella_ si la inocente esposa que no entiende lo que sucede o tal vez sabe más de lo que aparenta a ella la marcaremos como M2 ok?

INCERTIDUMBRE

Veo la lluvia caer a través de la ventana es un día raro sin duda, puedo ver el sol y sin embargo no deja de llover la gente corre de un lado a otro para evitarla, la tierra está siendo mojada por ella, me siento en el dintel de la ventana y la abro siento el olor a tierra mojada subir hasta mi nariz puede sonara raro pero siempre me ha gustado ese olor es una especie de bálsamo para mis heridas las que no he dejado ver a los demás…toco mi vientre abultado siento a mi pequeño moverse parece que le gusta ese olor, olor que me recuerda mi temprana infancia. Una suave brisa acaricia mi rostro y sonrió en este momento **mis preocupaciones parecen tan lejanas**, mi confusión se va como el sol que empieza a esconderse tras las nubes grises que osaron hacer su aparición dándole un toque melancólico a lo que inicialmente fue un día alegre.

Me quedo allí mirando la lluvia con mi mente perdida en la nada hasta que siento una chaqueta sobre mis hombros volteo y estas allí parado junto a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras pronuncias mi nombre en tono de regaño al tiempo que me abrazas y te sientas junto a mí se que **te es difícil demostrar tus sentimientos** y que si no fuera porque ahora mismo tienes miedo quizás no estarías actuando así… quisiera pedirte perdón quisiera que supieras que no debes temer pero eso significaría hablarte de mi secreto y no sé si lo aprobarías ni siquiera sé si lo que estoy haciendo es correcto tal vez lo que estoy haciendo es egoísta porque UNA PARTE DE MI AÚN TIENE SENTIMIENTOS POR ÉL, mientras que el resto de mi ser me grita que no habrá nada que me hiciera feliz sin ti a mi lado por eso lo mejor es callar por lo menos de momento algún día podre decirte la verdad pero hasta entonces amor mío los dos debemos vivir en la incertidumbre porque siento miedo… tanto miedo como lo sientes tu pero no sé cómo manifestarlo

Por más que lo he pensado sigo creyendo que desaprobarías mi actuar, que tal vez un te amo y nuestro hijo no alcanzarían para que me perdones por mentirte pero no soporto ver el dolor en tus ojos como si el vacio que una vez te envolvió volviera no quiero perderte, sobre todo cuando soy yo quien provoca todo eso en ti…. ¿**Dime amor mío podrás perdonarme cuando todo se sepa?** Creo que tendré que esperar hasta ese momento pero mientras llega seguiré diciéndote cuanto te amo en este silencio cómplice de nuestro dolor, nuestro miedo, nuestra ansiedad e incertidumbre… colocas tus manos sobre mi vientre y sonríes para después besarme como si no hubiera mañana, nos separamos por la falta de aire afuera la lluvia ha amainado y ahora más bien una suave brisa como si nos encontráramos a la orilla del mar.

Vuelves a regañarme esta vez en serio es raro verte así pero me gusta… me gusta saber que te preocupas por mi saber que conozco facetas de ti que nadie más puede ver, al igual que tú conoces mi verdadero ser aquel que está lleno de miedos e inseguridades aquel que nada tiene que ver con la mujer fuerte y decidida que ve el resto del mundo a la niña encerrada en un cuerpo de adulto, apenas escucho tus reclamos sobre no cuidarme eres tan sobre protector... pero no debería causarme sorpresa después de todo este es el inicio de nuestra familia, un sueño que intentamos crear juntos después de todo nosotros no hemos tenido el mejor ejemplo de algo así, tú perdiste a la tuya muy pronto y yo… bueno digamos que tampoco he tenido la fortuna de tener una

Sabes **SOY TAN FELIZ QUE DUELE**, duele porque tengo la sensación de que **todo desaparecerá en un instant**e dado que solo es mi imaginación haciéndome una jugarreta, tengo miedo de romper la ilusión, de perderte de estar nuevamente sola y confundida lo que seguramente ocurra cuando sepas la verdad pero hasta entonces no me queda más que hundirme en mi incertidumbre…. hemos hablado largo rato mientras reflexiono sobre todo esto no recuerdo todo lo que te he dicho tal parece que solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió pero me miras con una mezcla de amor y confusión que me hacen comprender que solo **AUMENTE LA INCERTIDUMBRE.**


	10. Nosotros

NOSOTROS

H1

Llego a casa cuando la lluvia comienza a intensificarse todos corren para resguardarse de ella mientras yo me adentro en mi hogar lo recorro sin encontrarte la ansiedad se empieza apoderar de mi **¿me abandonaste? ¿Debo estar solo otra vez?** Miles de preguntas como esas llenan mi cabeza subo las escaleras mi última esperanza se encuentra en la puerta la final de estas la abro y allí estas sentada con la ventana abierta contemplando el plácido caer de de la lluvia te encuentras tan concentrada en ello que no te das cuenta de mi presencia hasta que pongo mi chaqueta sobre tus hombros volteas a verme y sonríes amo esa sonrisa me hace sentir tan bien me recuerda que ahora tengo lo que siempre desee paz, tranquilidad y una familia cuando te veo como en este momento todos mis temores desaparecen **SI NO ME QUISIERAS HACE TIEMPO TE HUBIERAS MARCHADO** es mas ni siquiera tendrías a mi hijo en ti vientre pero… de algún modo tengo esa duda.

Digo tu nombre en un falso tono de regaño mientras te abrazo y me siento junto a ti, tu solo me miras cuando coloco mis manos sobre tu abultado vientre por **nuestro hijo** y nos besamos como la primera vez como en cada uno de nuestros encuentros furtivos por la noche cuando no éramos nada más que **DOS ALMAS ENTREGÁNDOSE AL DESEO DE COMPAÑÍA,** nos separamos en busca de aire la lluvia desaparecido casi por completo aun así la brisa que ha quedado es fría y no pareces tener intensiones de moverte

**- no deberías estar aquí, sabes que te hará daño - **digo seriamente aunque no hay mayor peligro a que pesques un resfriado no soportaría que algo te pasara aun cuando sea algo pequeño

**- nada va a pasarme -** contestas pero tu mente parece no estar presente sigues mirando a través de la ventana **- sabes siempre me ha gustado la lluvia -** dices en un susurro como si fuera un secreto o un pecado del que nadie debe enterarse

**- ¿sí? Siempre pensé que a las mujeres les desagradaba -** no logro entender el por qué lo sacaste a tema pero quiero saberlo **- todo el tiempo las oyes hablar de lo deprimente que es -** intente decir algo mas pero ti voz me lo impidió

**- tal vez por eso me gusta, porque me recuerda nosotros… a nuestra vida -** eso me sorprende pues no me miras sigues perdida en tu mundo y una vez más las dudas me asaltan nosotros no sé si hablas de ti y de mi o de ti y de él nosotros… que ambigua puede ser una palabra cuando tu mundo se puede derrumbar en un instante **- nuestro camino siempre estuvo sembrado de miedo y soledad, y ninguno supo la forma correcta de hacerle frente irónicamente lo único que teníamos que hacer para liberarnos de ello era aceptar lo que sentíamos - **escondo mi cabeza en tu cuello entiendo lo que dices pero entre decir y hacer hay más de una letra de diferencia no se que responderte así que simplemente te aprisiono más contra mí mientras das vuelta lentamente y hundes tu rostro en mi pecho no sueles hacer eso a menos que estés durmiendo lo que has hecho mucho últimamente a causa del embarazo pero no me molesta eso me recuerda que eres mía solo mía.

Por primera vez desde que llegue miro por la ventana lo que percibo no es nada alentador allá afuera esta _**él **_y mira hacia nuestra ventana nuestras miradas chocan y por un momento veo en ella resentimiento y envidia no lo entiendo _**él**_ siempre supo que tú lo amabas nunca se lo negaste, tuvo la oportunidad de saber apreciarte y no lo hizo te dejo a la deriva como un barco que ha naufragado y ahora **está allí parado como intentando recuperar lo perdido ** hallar lo que dejo libre, escucho tu respiración es pausada sin duda has vuelto a caer dormida entre sueños dices mi nombre acompañado de un te amo y eso me calma pues significa que todo está bien, volteo una vez más hacia la ventana y lo veo alejarse no se qué pensar tu estas a mi lado pero ¿aún piensas en él? después de todo el nosotros **PUEDE NO SER DE DOS SINO DE TRES….**

Bueno con este cap termino mi actualización y espero perdonen mi retraso pero en verdad por primera vez no supe cómo manejarme... no me preguntan pero no él y yo no eramos pareja al menos no en la forma tradicional tal vez por eso duele más no se perdonen mi desvarió es solo que apenas estoy asimilando lo que ocurrió

Siguiendo su consejo intentare meter diálogos este es el primero que opinan si quedo o de plano mejor ni hago el intento


	11. Verdades

Siglos sin actualizar lo sé pero la inspiración de abandono y apenas se digno en aparecer tratare de no dejarla escapar gracias a todos por leer y a los que dejan sus comentarios son pocos pero me alientan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Verdades

Otra vez te encontré llorando sentada en aquella casa de té, mientras **él** se alejaba y como si fueran un reflejo de tus lágrimas la lluvia comenzaba a caer y yo no podía hacer nada más que mirarte mientras lloras mientras escondes tu rostro entre tus manos y tu cabello… no puedo verte solo aprecio tu espalda pero no me hace falta conozco de memoria tus reacciones, te quedaras viendo esa tasa hasta que el té se encuentre frío luego lo beberás de golpe y volverás a casa por el camino más largo. En un arranque de valentía camino y me siento frente a ti

**- hola - **dije simplemente mi mente se quedo en blanco cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho

**- hola - ** respondiste simplemente mientras desviabas tú mirada los rastros de las lagrimas aun no desaparecían por completo

**- deberías dejar de llorar, ÉL NO LO VALE - ** regresaste la mirada sorprendida no esperabas que te dijera algo así tal vez ni siquiera que dijera algo mas después del hola

**- eso es algo que no puedes saber - **tú respuesta me lastima ¿cómo puedes defenderlo después de todo lo que te ha hecho? ¿De cómo te trata?

**- tal vez… pero si no es capaz de ver tras tu sonrisa entonces no te merece - **trate que mi voz sonara lo más calmada posible mientras deseaba gritarte que DEJARAS DE MIRARLO A **ÉL** Y ME MIRARAS A MI **- hay otras personas alrededor, no puedes seguir llorando porque la eligió a ella y no a ti - ** me levante antes de que pudieras decir algo y comencé a caminar arrepentido de la última frase pero no pude retenerla NO PUDE PENSAR SOLO LO DIJE, un comentario estúpido de mi parte ¿por qué mostrar mi deseo de esa manera?.

Solo vagaba por la aldea intentando encontrar el porqué de mi actuar acaso me había vuelto loco, si definitivamente me había vuelto loco… loco de dolor al verte llorando por él, durante años supe que lo amabas y no tenias ojos para nadie más y por eso mismo calle creí que tal vez él aceptaría tus sentimientos y podría ver tu sonrisa, esa radiante sonrisa que se fue apagando poco a poco conforme **él** se acerco más a ella, con cada momento que pasaban juntos y yo cobardemente no me atreví a acercarme aunque fuera para fingir que lo ayudaría porque tu no lo sabes pero él me lo dijo tuvo el valor para decirme que estaba al tanto de tus sentimientos y tuve la "increíble" idea de que lo olvidarías que al verlo hacer una familia te darías cuenta que no podías pasar tu vida velando por la suya e intentarías salir con alguien fui muy ingenuo ¿no lo crees? Hace rato detuve mi andar seguro de estar lejos de ti, por primera vez me doy cuenta donde me encuentro… frente a su casa, el inconsciente me ha traicionado y me trae hasta aquí para ver al causante de mi desdicha si bien es posible que **él **no se dé cuenta

Allí estaba abrazando a su esposa, su mujer, la madre de su hijo y yo puedo asegurar una cosa **ella** jamás lo amara como lo haces tú mira que aceptar ser la madrina del hijo del hombre que amas… al que jamás has olvidado por el cual te has negado la oportunidad de ver cuántas personas serian felices contigo, de verme a mí parado en la parado en la puerta de la ladea esperando que llegues con bien de alguna misión o frente a tu departamento esperando para verte dormir porque entonces y solo entonces sonríes sinceramente, mientras y muy a mi pesar susurras su nombre me pregunto ¿alguna vez imaginaste que alguien hace lo mismo por ti? Miro una vez más hacia la ventana siguen abrazados **ella **esconde su rostro una vez más me pregunto ¿Cómo serian las cosas de haberla aceptado? Estaba consciente de que no me amaba realmente todo eso que decía sentir no era sino la manifestación de la idealización que tenia de mí, no la amaba entonces ni la amo ahora pero tengo la firme creencia que no soportaría saberla desdichada solo por mi egoísmo… egoísmo de verte sonreír aunque no fuera para mí o al menos eso me dijo, **él** voltea y por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan en silencio le grito que deje de jugar contigo no puedo hacer otra cosa por lo menos no hasta que pueda probarlo porque lo negaría y sé que tú aceptarías e inventarías cualquier cosa por salvarle pero esta vez no esta vez debe aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, corto el contacto visual y camino esta vez hacia casa no hay nada que hacer al menos no ahora…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si alguien ha leído luna (el cual tratare de actualizar el próximo miércoles a más tardar) se darán cuenta que los cap son más largos en el, pero se debe a que es mas fácil escribir si pongo los nombres porque no ponerlos aquí creo yo que traicionaría la esencia inicial de la historia pero díganme les ¿gustaría que pusiera los nombres?


	12. Compasión

Si después de meses de abandono me digno subir otro cap y para colmo es bastante muy corto (y si es una redundancia para dejar claro lo corto que es) lo acepto no merezco perdón pero simplemente no podía escribir nada que fuera decente y apenas logre esto espero que les guste por cierto decidí no colocar los nombres la idea original era no proporcionarlos y me voy a apegar a ella

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Compasión

**- Si no es capaz de ver tras tu sonrisa entonces no te merece - **esa frase sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza me parece algo obvio que se diera cuenta, alguien tarde o temprano lo haría digo no soy tan buena actriz como para lograr que nadie se percate pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser _él_? Puedo apostar mi sueldo de un mes a que jamás sabrá lo que es estar en mi lugar ahora mismo es capaz de elegir a cualquier chica para salir dejando a las demás suspirando por la oportunidad de ser la siguiente **- **_**ÉL**_** NO LO VALE - **¿Quién se cree para determinar si lo vale o no? Eso es algo que yo y solo yo puedo decidir…. Y lo vale se que lo vale, porque sin su presencia hace tiempo me hubiera rendido, él ha sido mi amigo, mi compañero, la persona a la que más he admirado, el príncipe de mi cuento de hadas **¿y que si mi final no es feliz?** Si yo tengo que sufrir para que sea feliz ¿entonces cual es el problema? El amor se me ha sido negado desde que tengo uso de razón ¿por qué habrían de cambiar las cosas? ¿De verdad debo creer que hay alguien por allí que sería feliz con la presencia de una muerta?... muerta es una buena manera de definir como me siento respiro pero no encuentro razón para ello, como para no preocupar a quienes me rodean, duermo solo cuando mi cuerpo me lo exige, tomos misiones indiscriminadamente con la secreta esperanza de no volver.

Hace tanto que no recuerdo que es reír pero honestamente no como todas esas veces que lo hago de algún chiste que pronuncias mis compañeros solo para que nadie se dé cuenta de mi dolor, hace rato que la lluvia paro y me marche de aquella casa de té como la brisa que ahora sopla, he caminado a casa sin darme cuenta estoy parada frente a la puerta y esta vez está vacía, tal y como lo esperaba no hay ninguna flor en la entrada porque habría de haberla hoy no compro flores para ella así que tampoco yo las he recibido, lentamente abro la puerta no existe razón para darse prisa nadie me espera, al cruzar la puerta puedo apreciar en el suelo aquel sobre blanco con mi nombre escrito en perfecta caligrafía me agacho a recogerlo y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo ¿será a caso que has decidido terminar con este juego que me lleva del éxtasis al abismo en segundos? Me dejo caer sobre el sillón de la sala y con manos temblorosas saco el contenido del sobre **"SER AMADO POR COMPASIÓN ES MÁS DEVASTADOR QUE SER RECHAZADO" **pone la pequeña tarjeta nada más que eso es el contenido, vuelvo a leerla y me pregunto si será tuya, no hay manera que sea tuya tú crees superado mi amor hacia ti, me has alentado a salir con alguien, muchas veces no solo te limitabas a insinuarlo sutilmente sino que además me presentabas a chicos no solo de la aldea sino de aldeas vecinas, amigos que hiciste durante tus misiones y vienen a buscarte porque simplemente van de paso o porque se preguntan qué fue de ti.

Vuelvo a leer aquella frase compasión…. Que contradictoria puede ser una palabra piedad, caridad, altruismo, todas son sinónimos de compasión como también lo son fervor, contemplación, celo, devoción. Quiero ser amada pero no con el primer sentido no quiero que estén a mi lado por caridad quiero ser amada con todo lo que implica la segunda opción con devoción quiero a alguien que sea capaz de verme de la misma manera que yo lo hago hacia ti…. De la misma manera que _**tú **_lo haces con _**ella **_de la misma manera que ella… cielos hasta ahora me doy cuenta, todo este tiempo e anhelado que tú me ames pero solo he esperado una amor compasivo un amor reinado por la culpa por un sentimiento que ha estado destruyéndome, pero no puedo dejar de amarte si en todos estos años no he logrado hacerlo no lo hare en cinco minutos pero tal vez solo tal vez es momento de empezar a buscar una amor con pasión y no uno por compasión

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno como me han leído se está acercando el final ¿por qué? sencillamente me está costando mucho escribir algo que valga la pena para este fic así que prefiero darle un final lo más digno posible antes de empezar a escribir capítulos que no transmitan nada espero que no les importe si queda algo corto, si en algún momento puedo hacer un mejor trabajo con el no duden que volveré a actualizarlo

Bueno gracias a quienes me dejaron rewie no he contestado casi ninguno desde que empecé a publicarla aquí me disculpo pero no tenía tiempo o simplemente se me pasaba gracias también a quien me dio alertas de favorita, historia, y autor este es mi primer fic publicado y tiene mucho valor que lo hayan leído y que comentaran espero que les guste el final (donde revelare como están las parejas) y si no siéntanse en toda la libertad de manifestarlo de la manera que consideren adecuada (si, si lo creen necesario insúltenme) espero actualizar pronto nos leemos y gracias de nuevo


	13. Despertar

Bueno esta vez solo tarde poco más de un mes en actualizar aunque debi haberlo el lunes pero por distintas circunstancias no lo hice el hecho es que espero les siga gustando estoy trabajando en el siguiente espero no tardar tanto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertar

La luz de la luna que se cuela a través de la ventana da directamente en mi cara obligándome a abrirlos lentamente me doy vuelta en la cama tratando de ocultar mi rostro de esa luz en el dulce calor que me proporciona le cuerpo de mi esposa… mi esposa a pesar del tiempo no puedo dejar de alegrarme cuando digo o solo pienso en esa palabra pero cuál es mi sorpresa al no encontrarla el calor que despide su cuerpo continua allí por lo que puedo asegurar que no hace mucho te levantaste la preocupación me invade en un instante ¿tuviste algún problema con nuestro hijo? O simplemente tuviste uno de esos antojos nocturnos que se han hecho parte de nuestra vida, rápidamente salgo de la cama me estoy comportando paranoico lo acepto pero no quiero siquiera imaginar que algo pase y yo no esté a tu lado, si tuviste un antojo debiste despertarme a mi no me importa ser presa del insomnio si eso significa estar a tu lado, bajo las escaleras esperando encontrarte en la cocina me dirijo hacia allí cuando percibo el rumor de voces en la entrada inmediatamente voy hacia ellas preguntándome quien se atrevería a ser capaz de irrumpir en mi hogar listo para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo que se presente es que logro distinguir la silueta de quienes hablan un hombre y una mujer sigilosamente me acerco mas hasta que la voces se hacen totalmente audible y la plática que se desarrolla entre ellos llega a mis oídos

**- Perdóname por involucrarte en esto - ** la voz inconfundible de mi adorada esposa me dejo en shock pues realmente lo último que esperaba era encontrarla allí

**- No te preocupes fui yo quien te metió en este problema para empezar - ** la voz de su acompañante me sorprende no logro recordar que ellos fueran amigos o siquiera hablaran mas allá de las cortesías normales **- Pero creo que deberías decírselo - ** no logre salir de mi shock para poder comprender de quien hablaban, ¿a quién debería decirle qué? Mi mente trata de procesar esa información mientras veo a mi mujer acariciando su vientre mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente ante la idea que cruza mi mente al relacionar la acción con todo lo que he escuchado pero me niego a creer que pueda ser verdad

**- Lo sé pero no quiero que malinterprete las cosas - **la escuche decir refleando en su voz un deje de miedo e inseguridad y mi alma hayo un poco de paz aun así me intrigaba saber de que hablaban ya que seguramente eso era la explicación para el extraño comportamiento de un tiempo para acá

**- Eso sucederá si no eres sincera con él, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá - **pronuncio él **- Han luchado mucho para formar una familia ese niño que llevas en las entrañas es la prueba no lo arruines por ocultar algo así - **dijo mientras señalaba el abultado vientre de mi mujer una vez que termino de hablar puedo jurar que se concentro en mirar los ojos de ella

**- Yo…. Yo… tengo miedo no quiero que piense que lo hago porque todavía siento algo más que cariño por él - ** acepto con la voz aguda justo como antes de que tuviera un ataque de llanto como en los primeros meses del embarazo **- Pero tampoco puedo negar que me siento responsable de su infelicidad - ** dijo antes de ceder ante el llanto aprisionando su rostro entre sus manos derrumbándose de rodillas y justo en ese momento pude sentir la mirada de su acompañante clavarse en mi dándome la seguridad de que había notado mi presencia desde el principio

**- Es un buen momento para contarle toda la verdad - ** dijo al momento de poner su mano sobre el hombro de mi mujer una vez que terminara, dio la vuelta tomo el pomo de la puerta y antes de desaparecer por ella hablo nuevamente **- cuando sepan que es lo siguiente que haremos avísenme - **

El sonido e la puerta al cerrarse me saco del estupor donde me alojaba lentamente me dirijo hacia ella y poniéndome a su altura la abrazo, mientras susurro su nombre en su oído, voltea el rostro mirándome con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas y enterrando su rostro en mi cuello pronuncia mi nombre aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a mi cuerpo, la dejo llorar mientras la ayudo a levantarse y nos sentamos en el sillón espero a que se calme necesito saber qué demonios está pasando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esta vez y de aquí en adelante me tomare el tiempo de darle contestación a los comentarios que me dejan ya que como decimos aquí en México poquitos pero sinceros

**Tsuki Tsuruga**: gracias por comentar tanto en este fic como en luna me haces muy feliz sobre todo al decirme que logro trasmitir los sentimientos que reflejan los personajes (es que a veces siento un poco flojos los cap) si intentare darle un final feliz pero no sé si me salga bien espero que si

**Annii Gabiiz** bueno pues aquí está la actualización qué bueno que te gusta la historia

**natsu-chan:** gracias me encanta que pienses que es buena es la primera que me atrevo a publicar aun no decido como serán pero pronto lo hare lo juro

**himeko princess chan**: gracias qué bueno que te guste, la idea era esa que cada quien pusiera a los personajes que quisiera en el lugar que quisiera así que me estoy apegando a esa idea iba a poner los nombres en el ultimo cap pero lo reconsiderare


	14. Vida

Jejeje me odian lo sé pero me está costando mucho escribirlo, además de mi evidente falta de tiempo bueno aquí otro cap espero que alguien aun lea esta locura mía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vida

**- Él siempre la ha amado - ** es lo primero que puedo pronunciar una vez que consigo calmarme un poco, me encuentro entre tus brazos, solo me miras interrogante sin entender enteramente mis palabras **- Ha sufrido demasiado - ** anuncio como si fuera un descubrimiento mientras el llanto regresa a mi rostro **- Solo quiero ayudarlo a ser feliz, tan feliz como lo soy a tu lado - ** te dijo al oído mientras te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas no quiero que dudes ni por un momento de lo mucho que te amo, de que representas todo en mi vida, que no imagino esta sin ti a mi lado, para que puedas comprender lo que he hecho, lo que seguiré haciendo ya que aunque no cuente con tu apoyo una vez que te enteres de todo seguiré adelante con mi plan, no solo por él sino también por ella… ella la mujer que te ama desde hace mucho, la mujer que sonríe para aparentar que todo está bien mientras se derrumba por dentro, la misma que acepto hacerse cargo de nuestro niño, es por ello que mi deseo es verla como era antes con esa sincera sonrisa que murió el mismo día que tu tomaste mi mano para unir nuestros caminos en uno solo **- Entiendo si estas enojado conmigo - ** pronuncio por fin, creo que mi llanto y balbuceos como la niña de antaño solo han empeorado las cosas

**- ¿Debería estarlo? - ** preguntas suavemente mientras sujetas mi rostro para que pueda ver el tuyo **- Tu silencio me está matando, pero aun no sé si hay algo por lo cual enojarse - ** susurras mientras me tomas entre tus brazos, solo atino a bajar la cabeza no sé lo que sucederá pero es el momento de confesar.

**- ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos casamos? - ** te pregunto y tú asientes **- Ambos estaban en la primera fila pero en distinto lado… ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta - ** mi débil explicación no parece dar un poco de luz al embrollo que he hecho, pero no dices nada solamente me abrazas aun más dándome confianza para seguir **- la miraba de la misma manera en que me miraste el día en que te colaste a mi habitación para dejarme aquel botón de loto - ** una expresión de sorpresa se coloco en tu rostro **- fingía dormir, quería saber quien me dejaba esas flores - ** te explico, para seguir confesando mi delito **- Allí comprendí tantas cosas, para empezar porque nunca pudo mirarme como alguna vez lo vi… porque la miraba a ella, porque siempre fue ella y nunca me percate de eso - ** tu asientes pero aun no entiendes a la perfección de quienes te hablo

**- Estas divagando mucho - ** me anuncias, tal vez debería ser más concreta pero debo explicarte todo para que puedas entenderlo **- Volvamos a la cama allí puedes seguir contándome - ** pides mientras me cargas y te encaminas escaleras arriba, no me niego, está bien puede ser la última vez que lo hagas pero debo esperar cuando sepas la verdad solo me quedara esperar

Una vez que llegamos a nuestra habitación me dejas sobre la cama me cubres delicadamente con las cobijas y te sientas a mi lado esperando que continúe **- Contrario a lo que todos piensan aquel día me percate de que ella no lloraba por la boda, lloraba por el novio, lloraba la pérdida del único hombre al que había amado - ** mis palabras por fin te han hecho comprender a quien me refiero, tal vez no me lo dices pero tus manos sujetan la sabana con rapidez como reflejo de tu comprensión **- Creí entonces que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se percatara de que había alguien esperando por ella y te olvidaría como yo lo hice con él, pero eso no sucedió… De la misma manera que la has visto marchitarse, lo he visto morir una vez más por no poder acercarse a ella - ** me recargo en tu pecho es momento de llegar a la parte más importante y necesito sentirte cerca **- hace algunos meses - **

**- El día que anunciamos que estabas embarazada - ** me interrumpes, es claro que sabes que me refiero **- Cuando la encontramos en la calle - ** continuas **- Salió Huyendo - ** te callas un momento como meditando si debes decir lo siguiente **- Para cuando llego a la fiesta había llorado, y con seguridad lo siguió haciendo en cuanto desapareció de ella - ** pronuncias escucho la culpa en tu voz **- Pero él ni siquiera se presento estaba fuera en una misión - ** aseguras debatiendo mi argumento.

**- Llego un par de minutos antes de que ella se fuera, y salió detrás de ella - ** me miras con escepticismo como si lo que te dijera no fuera posible **- Puedes ser un gran Shinobi pero hay cosas que no escapan a la mirada de una mujer - ** una risa escapa de tu boca esa es buena señal me digo a mi misma **- Tal vez sea la maternidad pero lo estuve pensando y decidí hacerme cargo de sus vidas ya que ellos no pueden hacerlo - ** te anuncio, el punto crítico a llegado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

jejej corto como siempre espero no me maten por ello si aun están leyendo, gracias por sus comentarios


End file.
